<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything feels perfect by ayellowcurtain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518584">Everything feels perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain'>ayellowcurtain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, Robbe is too self aware and needy, Sander is late, Sleepy Sex, Slice of Life, Very brief mention of the attack, but also sleepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm in no way, shape or form, used to writing "smut", so please be nice &lt;3 <br/>Come find me on tumblr @ayellowcurtain</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything feels perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm in no way, shape or form, used to writing "smut", so please be nice &lt;3 <br/>Come find me on tumblr @ayellowcurtain</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Robbe feels self-conscious laying here, knowing very well that he’s completely naked under the sheets, by himself. Every the tiniest noise outside the bedroom makes him jolt, holding the sheets tighter against his chest, staring at the door. He should have locked it, but it wouldn't work out with the rest of his plan. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>But it’s nothing, again. He sighs, slipping lower on the mattress, about to put some clothes back on. Sander told him he would be home very, very late, but they were still talking, texting, and Robbe wanted to be there to help him relax when he got home, no matter the hour. He knew Sander would rush home as soon as possible based on the mood of their texts all day long. And he made sure to hint to Sander how he would be. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>It was a really bad idea to come to Sander’s place to wait for him, but Robbe wanted to push their boundaries in bed a little bit, knowing he's the one to blame if their sex life is pretty basic, not much space to experiment. His own boundaries, at least, lying here naked like he’s some kind of offering for his boyfriend after a long day of work. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The thing is: Sander is sexy. When he’s trying and when he’s not. And he’s extremely sexy while they’re having sex, without trying. That night at the bar he was sexy and Robbe knew what would have happened if they got home safely. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>They’re at a point where they can talk about that night without giving Robbe a panic attack. And maybe they’ve talked about what they wanted to do when they decided to leave to go home that night. It didn’t happen that night, but Robbe knew Sander was trying to give them the perfect night. Robbe is sure he wouldn’t have lasted a minute with Sander that night. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>And when they did have sex for the first time, things were out of Sander’s control, he had to make a decision and run to Robbe’s place on the spur of the moment. So they stumbled to take their clothes off, Sander’s hands were constantly shaking and he had a hard time taking his boots off. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Robbe is just trying to do things on his boyfriend’s way tonight. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He’s still insecure about himself, his body, everything about him. Nothing is sexy about him, at all. Robbe is still weak for this boy and for once he wants to...well, offer himself. But in a sexy way. </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And he can’t do anything, really. He just can’t. He’s not naturally sexy like Sander. And he doesn’t understand really why, but he’s happy to know he drives Sander wild just by existing. So maybe he lighted some candles, cleaned Sander’s bedroom to give them all the possible surfaces and space to walk around if that's what they end up doing at some point. He took a long shower and came to lie on the bed, naked, and alone, counting down the seconds for his boyfriend to come home already. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He couldn’t stand there, waiting because that seems so weird in his head, that's also why he couldn't lock the door and make his life a little easier, not having to worry about someone else coming inside, Sander needs to be able to open and close the door so Robbe doesn't have to expose himself more. And Robbe just wouldn’t be able to keep himself standing. His knees are weak and he’s lying down! He can’t imagine the disaster it would be to try anything else. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He did what he could with what he had inside Sander’s bedroom, hoping his parents were going to bed very soon, happily, and in deep sleep when their son comes home. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Robbe had a long day too and he thought so much about this, the simple thought of lying naked on Sander’s bed without him being there makes Robbe feel exhausted like he hasn’t felt in a long time. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He reaches for his phone on the nightstand to check the time. It’s almost one in the morning. So he opens his conversation with Sander again, forcing his eyes not to read their conversation earlier to not start things before Sander is there to see. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>to Sander:</strong>
    <em> Please, come home RIGHT NOW. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He whines even though nobody else can hear it and he puts his phone down grumpily. Robbe closes his eyes, trying to keep his mind and body calm and distracted, thinking of a random scenario while he waits. He just wants to be loved by his sexy boyfriend, is that too much to ask? Robbe didn’t know what this was like before and now he wants to be loved all the time. By Sander. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A very bright light hitting his eyes directly makes him open his eyes, or try to. He can’t focus quickly enough, so he only sees when the lights are being turned off in the hall and Sander is inside the bedroom, carefully closing and locking the door. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi...” Only when he hears himself and looks around that Robbe realizes: he fell asleep. It’s almost morning. And he’s still naked under the sheets, Sander is probably too tired and he doesn’t even remember asking Robbe to wait for him naked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sander sighs, tired, his eyebrows frowning a little while he lets his bag slip from his shoulder to the floor, putting his hand behind his head, pulling his jacket and shirt off his body with one pull. He looks so tired, you can clearly see where his fingers went through his hair while he was probably sketching something. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m so sorry...” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Robbe’s brain is mostly asleep still so he can only watch as Sander unbuttons his jeans, pushing them down with his underwear too. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And just like that, his boyfriend is naked and soft, and all his, crawling on top of him, falling on top of Robbe, only the sheets in between them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m so so sorry.” He whispers, his face buried in Robbe’s chest and the sheets. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s okay. Did you finish it?” Robbe closes his eyes, it's so tempting to keep them shut, running his fingers through Sander’s messy hair. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes. Finally, I’m free! Holidays...with you.” Sander moves abruptly again, pulling the sheets down and Robbe almost covers himself, suddenly very awake, aware of his own lack of clothes too, but before he can protest, Sander kisses his chest with his mouth open, moving to the left until he finds Robbe’s nipple, “With you...<em>fuck.</em>” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Robbe closes his eyes, trying to remember how to breathe as Sander slowly kisses every inch down his body with his mouth open, his tongue sucking on Robbe's skin from time to time, arching his back when he’s already so far down, quietly opening Robbe’s legs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, no...please...S-Sander,” Robbe whispers, his hand slipping down his own body blindly until he finds the soft bleached hair. Sander moves his head and Robbe forces his eyes to open, meeting Sander’s. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” He asks in that way he always asks, like he’s not about to bury his face in between Robbe’s legs and it makes Robbe even more desperate, saving the image for later. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He forces himself on his elbows just so he can reach Sander, so tempted for a second to just let Sander continue what he's about to start but pulls him up again for a desperate kiss, covering them with the sheet. His body is weak, in desperate need of some contact, <em>anything</em>, so he wraps his arms around Sander’s neck and his legs around his waist, Sander's left hand following his leg, massaging his foot while adjusting their position perfectly, comfortable enough where he knows he can stay like that for hours, fitting perfectly against Sander. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They move slowly, relaxed, a little bit sleepy, Robbe holds the bleached hair that reaches the nape of Sander's neck tighter, biting his bottom lip not to make a sound. Sander’s lips are constantly rubbing against his neck when he moves, wet and hot, blowing hot air against his sensitive skin. Robbe feels the breath tickle his cheek and when Sander moves as deep as he can, he stops and Robbe feels his whole body light on fire with the things Sander whispers in his ear, holding his waist in place, in that angle. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Everything feels perfect. </em>
  </p>
  <p>Robbe lets a moan slip between his parted lips and Sander moves to kiss him, it’s more them breathing the same air, brushing their lips as they move their hips still excruciatingly slow. Robbe can’t keep his eyes open for more than a second or he’ll come with the sight of Sander on top of him, feeding himself with the view of Robbe so gone, completely out of it. But when he manages to open his eyes, he sees Sander watching him like Robbe knew he would do, staring at his lips, shiny and swollen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I...love...you.” Robbe scratches the back of Sander’s neck, pulling him down, contracting himself, hoping Sander will stay inside of him forever, “please, <em>fuck!</em>...Stay...inside.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sander nods his head against Robbe’s, their hairs mixing brown and white against Robbe's forehead. Sander kisses him again, still moving lazily and staying inside when they finally let themselves go.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>